Five study centers are participating in evaluating the effectiveness of MEDLINE in information services provided to specialists in communicative disorders. User profiles and information needs are collected through preuse questionnaires. The Phase I data have been collected and entered into the computer. The Phase II data are being collected. The Phase II data form is under development.